Balthazar's Story
by Cathrynn
Summary: The true story of the evil Balthazar. Is he really evil? I wouldn't know, I've never fought him in the Battledome! ^_^;
1. "I know, Mother."

_Balthazar's Story_

_By: Cathrynn_

  


  


  


_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic in the Neopets category AND on fanfiction.net altogether. Please read and review this, thanks! If you want to contact me, post your e-mail address in a review and I will e-mail OR neomail you ASAP!_

  


I lived capturing faeries and holding them prisoners in small Pickled Olive jars. I tormented young NeoPets in the battledome and lived as a loner my whole life.

  


Some don't think of my as being kind, or young. But, I was. Long ago. Infact, if you're willing to stick around long enough, I'll tell you.

  


~*~*~

  


"Balthazar, get in here now. I can't clean up this NeoHome all by myself you know! Don't you car about anything?" My mother, Myrinna's voice glared in my head as I groggily stretched and opened my eyes. 

  


It was 5:37 in the morning.

  


I whined but dragged myself down the creaky steps in our Mystery Island home. Thanks to my father's former colleague we got to live in the brand new Mystery Island (now do you realise how old I am?). Of course, my father was well, dead, he had died when I was a small 247 hours.

  


As soon as I reached the kitchen, the smell of cooked Mynci filled my nose. I sniffed the air with delight and was met by my mother's glare.

  


"I can't do everything around here you know. It's not all about you, Balthazar! I have a life to live as well as you! You have to realise I can't do everything for you. You're almost 100 days old."

  


"I know, Mother."

"I know you do." She kissed the top of my head and in a softer tone asked me what I wanted for breakfast.

  


"I guess whatever." She looked at me. "Cooked Mynci," I replied, sliding into the bamboo chair. She smiled at me in that mothering smile that could melt any heart. I grinned a lopsided grin.

  


That would be the last time I saw her.

  


_A/N: Short. Want me to continue? This was SUPPOSED to be a one chapter story but my Neopets are making me drawl on. So, read and review and me a good Neopian =D_


	2. "You're Balthazar."

_Balthazar's Story_

_By: Cathrynn_

  


  


_A/N: N/A =P_

  


__

__I decided to skip school. Girls were repulsing, especially in large groups. The ones at National Neopian Middle were the worse. The groups of Unis and Kyriis laughed and giggled but could send a fire gaze right at you that really scorched!

  


My mother kissed me again and told me to have fun at school and that she was sorry she couldn't take me. She had a business meeting, something that involved my dad's former colleague.   
  


My mother _always_ checked to see if I atleast got to the bus stop. I had planned to wait until she left and then sneak back in through the back window. It was quite simple. All you had to do was push it a little to the left and then up at a 45° angle. I did it often when I wanted to escape things.

  


I waved to my mother as she drove off. Then I walked over to a tree and slid down it, to be startled by a young voice.

  


"So, I guess you're ditching school too."

I looked up in fright, expecting to see a faerie or one of those snotty Kyriis. Instead I saw what looked like a cloud Usul with her hair tied up messily.

  


I groaned, expecting a lecture.

She ignored me. "You must be Balthazar. All the girls talk about you, you know." She shifted her weight on her other foot.

Dumbfounded, I replied with the first thing that came into my head. "They do?" I immediately felt stupid. She looked at me like it was obvious I needed counseling. "Well, yea. I mean, you're _Balthazar._

  


Well, duh.

  


I saw the NeoBus coming and ducked into a bush. The Usul did the same, except thankfully, in a different bush. I didn't really like her.

  


After the bus driver had sat there for a few minutes and FINALLY left, I got up and shook the leaves off. I glanced over at the Usul and then walked back home.

  


After helping myself to a Elephante Crisp I settled down to be awoken by the doorbell ringing. I drug myself up from the straw couch and opened the wooden door.

  


It was the Usul. 

  


She looked nervous. "Hi again," she stuttered. "I uh.. I got locked out of my NeoHome. I don't want to try to get in with our new security.." She seemed to be pleading. "Can I come in?" I grinned, moving out of the way. She stepped in, looking around.

  


"I never told you my name. It's Yariannia. I appreciate it.. you letting me in and all.. after all, you're Balthazar. 


End file.
